wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Harbinger II
Harbinger II is one of five remaining clones of the original Harbinger. Personality Number Two, as with the rest of his brothers, is sadistic, having no qualms in hurting or killing people. He intentionally blinded a man. He also loves a good maths pun. Appearance A teenage version of the original. Wears glasses. Abilities and Powers Harbinger II has all the combat thinker abilities of the original Number Man, if less refined due to a lack of experience. However, he has stronger shard-enabled connection with his brothers. Equipment Number Two was seen using a slingshot during The Hunt for Cradle. The ammunition he used was glass spheres full of coiled up wire, which expanded upon impact. History Post-Timeskip Harbinger II and his brothers were all created by Bonesaw and used by the Slaughterhouse Nine to attack several locations. They proved a formidable force, until the arrival of their original and Contessa forced them to surrender. Gold Morning Harbinger II made it through the event. Post-Goddess' Takeover Harbinger II and Harbinger I assisted Breakthrough in their hunt for Cradle on Earth N. When March released the Kronos Titan, everyone momentarily lost their powers. His brother was knocked out by Paris when this happened, and Harbinger II was injured. While still recovering from losing his abilities, Harbinger II fought off the combined forces of Paris and Etna.Paris threw a dart toward the remaining, injured Harbinger, and the Harbinger leaned to one side to let it pass by. Every step the Harbinger took seemed labored, heavily favoring one leg. Actions were kept efficient, tight, and careful, as Etna found her footing and created a bubble of hot but not superheated glass and hurled it. The Harbinger twisted around, striking at the orb with one gloved hand, then the other, deflecting it. It was pushed off course and shattered on impact with the ground. Red lights illuminated around the impact site. Paris kicked out. The Harbinger avoided the worst of it, but still stumbled back, doing the half-step with the injured leg to minimize the time spent on it, and tumbled to the ground beside the glowing trap. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.3 He was eventually knocked out by Contender. He got revenge for this later, when he blinded Contender with one of his slingshot balls, wrapping barbed wire around the mans eyes.“I want to shoot,” Harbinger Two said. He was the one who was most aware and able, sitting on Moose’s shoulder still. “Which one?” I asked. He shrugged. “Either of the two men. Not the deviant. Hard to say how they’ll react.” I paused, considering. “You have a gun? Foil can lend you hers,” I said. He held up his slingshot. Contender was looking to join religious extremists after being far too okay with what had happened. Paris was worse. “I won’t stop you,” I said. “Maybe don’t kill.” The Harbinger nodded. “I said I’d balance the equation.” He slipped something like a marble into the slingshot, drew it back so far that one arm was outstretched, holding the slingshot itself, and the hand with the marble clasped tight in it was against his shoulder. “Killing isn’t enough,” he said. “Wait-” He released the shot. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.4 He and his brother assisted the team in the fight against Cradle's Army. Post-Time Bubble Pop Harbinger II watched the Kronos Titan alongside some of his brothers and the members of Breakthrough. He was also present for the meeting before the second assault of Teacher's base. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Thinker Category:Slaughterhouse Nine Category:Cauldron Category:Mortari Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters